The Life of Toden
by DJNetwork
Summary: What do you think happens when a Daimon escapes destruction? And what happens when said Daimon ends up befriending a Senshi?
1. Todens Escape

Toden's Escape

At the moment, Toden was not very happy. She was currently frozen in place due to a charm on her head, and one of the Sailor Senshi, Mars, had just set her on fire. Now one of the other senshi, the one called Moon, was winding up an attack that Toden just knew would kill her.

As Moon went through the annoyingly long wind-up, Toden thought back to what had gone on today. Some guy name Yuuichirou had tried to board the train she was made from, which brought her to life. She had attempted to take his crystal heart, but then the Senshi showed up and she had to run deep into the subway system. The Senshi caught up to her, so she had to fight. Toden thought she was doing pretty good, but then Mars had thrown a paper charm at her, freezing her in place, then set her on fire.

And now here she was, about to be destroyed by Sailor Moon, just like the other Daimon before her. But before she could resign herself to that fate, she noticed something fall in front of her. It was the paper charm, blackened and falling apart! It must have been set on fire as well. Toden noticed that Sailor Moon had finally finished the wind up and fired her attack, a giant pink heart. Now free of the charm, Toden did the one thing no other Daimon had done: she turned and fled the other direction.

She managed to get a couple feet before she heard an explosion behind her. Not wanting to risk turning and getting attacked again, she continued forward. Her only goal was just to get as far away as possible.

The Senshi watched as the heart exploded. Expecting to see the train car and the Daimon Egg that made Toden, they were surprised to see nothing .

"What happened? Did we get the Daimon?" Sailor Moon asked. "I'm not completely sure. We might have vaporized the train." Sailor Mars replied. "Darn it! I just wanted to destroy the Daimon, not the entire train!" Moon yelled. Then she sighed. "Let's head back and see if Yuuichirou's alright."

The other Inner Senshi agreed and started to head back to the station, while the two Outer Senshi, Uranus and Neptune, watched.

"Should we go after the Daimon? Make sure she doesn't attack anyone?" Uranus asked. Her companion shook her head. "She'll be long gone by now. Let's just head back and wait for the next Daimon. She might show up then." Neptune replied.

Uranus nodded and the two of the left.

A few miles down the other track, Toden had finally stopped. Leaving her rail-mode, she leaned against the nearby wall. She sighed, then let out a small giggle. She had done it. She did the one thing no other Daimon before her had done: she escaped destruction at the hands of Sailor Moon. She couldn't wait to tell Kaolinite.

"Toden!"

Toden jumped up in surprise. She looked and saw none other then the witch standing in front of her. She looked rather upset.

"Where did you come from?" Toden asked.

"That doesn't matter right now." Kaolinite replied. "I'm surprised. You actually managed to get away from Sailor Moon." "I know!" Toden yelled in joy. "Isn't that great?"

Kaolinite still looked upset. Toden frowned. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Toden, I am impressed that you escaped. You are the first Daimon to do that. However, you still failed to get that crystal heart, and you were unable to defeat the Senshi. In my eyes, that makes you a failure." Kaolinite replied sternly.

Toden was now worried. "But, I didn't even have a chance to get the heart. And I would have won if-"

"Enough!" Kaolinite cut Toden off. "The fact of the matter is you failed, and I will not tolerate failure."

"OK, I messed up, but if I go back to the lab, you can patch me up, maybe even upgrade me. I can do better next time. I promise." Toden said.

"I can't risk that. If you go out, you'll cause a panic. That will draw the Senshi to you, and if they follow you back to the lab, it will expose out plans. We can't risk that, not this early. So I'm going to eliminate that risk." Kaolinite explained

"What do you mean?" Toden asked, now very worried.

"I'll put it this way: I'm going to finish what Sailor Moon attempted." Kaolinite answered.

Toden finally realized what Kaolinite meant. She was distraught. She survived Sailor Moon's attack, only to be killed by the woman she worked for. Then, she noticed something. Behind Kaolinite was an emergancy exit. If she could get to that, she might be able to get away.

She looked at Kaolinite, and did the only thing she could think of: she lowered herself a bit and quickly turned left. When she did that, the boom barrier on her shoulder smashed Kaolinite in the head, knocking her down. As soon as Kaolinite hit the ground, Toden bolted for the door. Kicking it open, she turned sideways so her boom barriers wouldn't get caught, and ran for the surface. Kaolinite slowly got up and shook her head. Looking, she saw the open door. Growling, she took off through it.

As all this was going on, the Senshi had transformed out of their Senshi persona and went back to the station Yuuichirou was at to make sure he was OK. After confirming that he was, Rei said she would take him back to the temple. She said her goodbyes to the others and left. The remaining girls then turned to each other and started talking.

"Well, I'm glad Yuuichirou is alright, but there's still the fact that the Daimon escaped. What do we do about that?" Usagi asked.

"If we try to go after her, we'll never find her. I suggest we wait for the next Daimon to show up. Most likely, she'll be there ready to help the new Daimon." Ami replied. "Are you sure about that? What if she tries to leave Tokyo, or even Japan?" Usagi questioned. "You have a point, but unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about it right now." Ami answered. "All we can do is wait."

"Alright." Usagi said. She then looked at a nearby clock. "We'd better start getting home. I don't want to be yelled at for being late. Again." The others agreed with that. Saying their goodbyes, they all left the station and went their seperate ways.

Later, Makoto Kino was walking down a busy sidewalk. It had been a long day, and right now all she wanted was to go home, lie down, and forget about today. However, as she passed a subway entrance, she saw one of the service doors swing open. What she saw next completely took her by surprise.

Running out of the door, in a complete panic, was the Daimon from earlier.

Makoto didn't have time to register this before the Daimon sped past her. Looking back, she saw a red haired woman leave the door as well. This woman also ran past her. From the looks of it, the woman was chasing the Daimon.

Makoto was completely baffled by this. Who was that woman? Why was she chasing the Daimon? And why was the Daimon scared of her? She didn't have time to think of those questions. She had to do something. The Daimon might hurt someone. So, she went after the two women.

She didn't have to follow them for long, as the two eventually ended up in the nearby park. Makoto recognized it as the place where she was attacked by that elf-like Daimon. She couldn't dwell on that though, as she noticed that the red-haired woman had shot out her hair like a whip and caught the Daimon's leg, tripping her. "You're not getting away from me, Toden." The red-haired woman said angrily.

"Please! I'm sorry, Kaolinite! I tried! I really did!" Toden cried out. Makoto could see that she was terrified.

"Trying isn't good enough!" Kaolinite yelled. Then she began to wrap her hair around Toden's entire body.

"Wait! Stop! No! Please don't-"

Toden didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Kaolinite's hair completely covered her. What Makoto saw next horrified her: Kaolinite began to crush Toden with her hair. Makoto could hear the Daimon's pained screams being muffled by the hair. Makoto was shocked. From her experiences, Daimon were monsters. Beings who only stole crystal hearts. They were evil. But this one was actually terrified! Makoto was surprised.

As Toden continued to struggle, Makoto decided she couldn't take it anymore. She sprang into action; gathering her strength, she ran up and tackled Kaolinite to the ground. Surprised by this, Kaolinite lost her hair's grip on Toden and dropped the Daimon.

"What are you doing?!" Kaolinite yelled.

"I might not know exactly what's going on between you two, but I'm not letting you kill someone!" Makoto explained, now holding Kaolinite down. Kaolinite struggled in Makoto's grip, and was eventually able to head-butt Makoto. This didn't hurt her, but it did distract her long enough to let go, giving the witch a chance to get up. Now standing, Kaolinite looked at Toden, then at Makoto, then to a nearby street.

I can't risk drawing any attention to myself, she thought. She then turned back to Toden. "You got lucky. I'll deal with you another time." She said. Then she turned and ran off.

Rubbing her head, Makoto stood up and looked at the fleeing Kaolinite. She smiled, then looked over at Toden. She was still conscious, but was moaning in pain. Makoto walked over to her and kneeled down.

"Are you alright?" She asked, surprised that she was actually asking this to a Daimon. Toden looked up at her. "I feel like my torso's been run over, but I think I'll live." She replied. She then tried to stand up, but the pain prevented her from doing so, and she laid back down. Makoto was upset. As much as she didn't like the Daimons, she couldn't leave Toden here. And she was also worried that leaving her here would cause a panic. So, carefully, she picked up the Daimon. She was heavier then expected, but nothing Makoto couldn't handle.

She then weighed her options. She couldn't take her to a hospital. That would cause a panic. And if she took her to any of her friends, they'd try to destroy her. She at least wanted to see if she would still be a threat when she recovered before bringing them in. That left her with one option.

"Hang on. I'll take you to my home. You can recover there." She said. "Thanks. I owe you miss.. um... what's your name?" Toden asked.

She must not recognize me as Sailor Jupiter, Makoto thought. "Makoto Kino." She replied.

"Thanks, Makoto." Toden said.

With that, Makoto started to head towards her home, carrying the wounded Daimon.

Unknown to both of them, Haruka and Michiru watched the whole spectacle from a distance. They had seen Kaolinite chase Toden and tracked them down to the park.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this." Haruka said. "What should we do now? We have a living Daimon. She could tell us everything she knows."

"True, but I doubt she'd be in any condition to talk to us. We'll need to wait until she recovers before we can interrogate her." Michiru explained.

Haruka nodded. "And if she attacks us when she recovers?"

"Then we'll just have to destroy her." Michiru answered.

Haruka agreed, and the two of them left the park.


	2. Todens Recovery

It took Makoto a few hours of going through back streets to avoid being spotted, but she was eventually able to get Toden back to her house. When she got in her house, she immediately went upstairs to her guest room and set Toden down on the bed. Toden winced in pain as she was being set down.

Now that she wasn't carrying her, Makoto got a better look at the Daimon. There were some lacerations on her arms, and she could see that her conductors jacket was slashed at the waist, revealing more cuts. The woman's hair must have cut pretty deep.

"Alright, stay right there. I'll be back." Makoto said. She then headed the bathroom. After pulling some gauze, rubbing alcohol, and cotton from under the sink, Makoto went back to the guest room and sat down on the bed next to Toden.

"This is going to sting a little bit." Makoto said as she dabbed rubbing alcohol on some cotton. She then began to clean and dress Toden's wounds. At times, Toden winced at the rubbing alcohol on her cuts, but otherwise tried to remain calm.

After a few minutes, Toden's wounds were fully cleaned and bandaged. Makoto then got up and left the room, leaving Toden to rest. After going back to the bathroom to replace the gauze and alcohol, Makoto went into the living room to think. Today had been truly bizarre. Not only did she just save a Daimon, but she brought her home and cleaned her wounds. Why did she suddenly care about the safety of a Daimon? Until now, she was perfectly fine with Sailor Moon destroying them. Especially that one Daimon that attacked her.

So, why was trying to help this one? Looking over at the phone on the wall, she decided she needed a bit of help with this. So she got up, walked over to the phone, and called the one person she felt she could trust with this. After a few rings, the call was answered. "Hello?" The voice on the other end said. "Ami? It's Makoto."

"Oh, hey." Ami replied. "What do you need?"

"Listen, I need your help. I found someone hurt in the park and I brought them to my house. I cleaned their wounds, but I would like you to come over to check on them." Makoto explained.

"Why your house? Why not the hospital?" Ami asked.

"You'll see why when you get here." Makoto answered.

"Um, alright." Ami replied, confused.

"Thanks. See you in a few minutes." Makoto said. Then she hung up. Makoto sighed as she replaced the phone. This was going to be fun to explain.

Sure enough, about an hour later, Makoto heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to see Ami on the other side.

"Thanks for coming over, Ami." Makoto said. "No problem. So, where's your guest?" Ami asked.

Makoto motioned for Ami to follow her, and the two of them went upstairs to the guest bedroom door. "Now, please don't freak out." Makoto told Ami, and then opened the door.

Ami looked inside. Her eyes widened when she saw the sleeping Daimon on the bed. Ami silently closed the door and turned back to Makoto.

"Makoto, why is that Daimon from earlier sleeping in your guest bedroom?" She asked. So Makoto explained everything that happened today. During her retelling, Ami's face turned into a mixture of confusion and intrigue. When Makoto finished talking, Ami asked the obvious question.

"So, why did you help her?"

Makoto rubbed the back of her head. "To be honest, I'm not completely sure." She replied. Ami opened the door again to inspect the Daimon. "Has she said anything?"

"She thanked me for saving her, but other then that, she was quiet." Makoto answered.

"Did she recognize you as Sailor Jupiter?"

"I don't think so. If she did, she would have attacked me." Ami sighed and closed the door again. "OK, obviously we need to let the others know about this."

"I know, but I'd like to know that she'll be able to answer our questions before I bring the others in. If we bring them in too early she might feel threatened and try to escape" Makoto replied.

"Makes sense. Well, I'd like to keep a close eye on her, so do you mind if I stay over the night?" Ami asked. Makoto shrugged. "Only if your fine with sleeping on the couch." She replied. "I'll call your mom and let her know your staying over."

Ami nodded. Makoto then went back downstairs to phone Ami's mother. When she was out of sight, Ami turned back to the guest bedroom door. This was going to be strange.

While all this was going on, Kaolinite had managed to return to the secret lab, where she knew the professor was. She had to let him know what was going. She made her way down to Professor Tomoe's main work desk. Sure enough, he was standing there, staring at a beaker of pink liquid.

"Ah, you're back." He said without turning around. "How was the subway?"

"We failed to retrieve the crystal heart. Again." Kaolinite replied.

"Well that's too bad." Tomoe said. "We'll have to try again with the next Daimon. In fact, that's what I've been working on."

"That's great, professor, but we have another problem. You see, Toden managed to avoid being destoryed." Kaolinite told him.

"Really? That is impressive."

"Yes, but she failed us, and if she came back, she would risk exposing our plans, so-"

"And how exactly would she have done that?"

"If she came back here, people would notice her on the street and panic. Then the Senshi would find and follow her here. So I felt I had to eliminate her, but before I could, a teenager knocked me over and I had to escape." At that, the professor turned, his face hidden in shadows. "So the Daimon is still alive?"

"To my knowledge yes."

The professor then frowned. "This might be a problem. If the scouts find her, then they might interrogate her and expose us. Or she might try to escape and come back here. If that happens, she might lead the Senshi right to us. Kaolinite, find her and deal with her. We can't risk our plans being ruined this early."

"Of course. And the teen who knock me down?" Kaolinite asked.

"That's up to you."

Kaolinite nodded. "Yes professor." She said, and then turned to leave. As she left, she heard the professor laugh.

Back at Makoto's house, Makoto was walking past the guest bedroom when she heard movement. Opening the door, she saw that Toden had finally woken up and was now sitting on the bed, rubbing the part of her waist Makoto had bandaged. At the sound of the door opening, Toden looked up and saw Makoto.

"So, your finally up." Makoto said, now leaning in the door frame. Toden looked back at her bandaged waist and arms. "Why did you help me? I'm a Daimon." She said.

"Because you were hurt, and I hate seeing people hurt." Makoto answered. "But now that your awake, we need to talk."

"I'm not answering any questions you have, if that's what your thinking." Toden said.

"Not that. I don't know exactly what was going on with you and that woman-"

"Kaolinite."

"Right, Kaolinite. I don't know what happened, but it looked bad. You're just lucky I was walking by."

"Yeah. Thanks again." Toden said. "You said your name was Makoto Kino, right?" Makoto looked confused. "Yeah?"

"I've heard that name before." Toden replied. Then she closed her eyes to think. Immediatly, they shot open again. "Yeah! I think I know you!"

"Really?" Makoto asked. Crap, she though, she figured it out this quickly?

"Yeah. You were attacked by Scar a while back." Toden said. Makoto raised an eyebrow. "What-" "It's hard to explain, but I have the knowledge of previous Daimons." Toden replied.

Makoto mentally sighed. She was safe, for now. But she needed to keep up the illusion that she knew nothing."Right. Anyway, while I did help you, I don't trust you. And if you leave, people might freak out. So, I don't want you leaving this house, understand?"

"Not like I have much of a choice." Toden said.

"Good. Now, I do want to know just one thing." Makoto said. "OK." Toden replied.

"What exactly is a Daimon?" She asked. She knew already, but Toden couldn't know that. It'd make her supiscious. Toden looked at her. "Why should I answer you?"

"Because if you want my help recovering, I need to know what you are."

"Oh." Toden replied. "Well, I'm not sure how to describe myself. I'm an artificial being. I'm made from a subway train. Other then that, I eat and sleep like a human. I think, anyway."

"You're made from a train?" Makoto asked, again knowing the answer but not telling.

"Yup. And before you ask, the train I'm made from was empty. The conducter jumped out before I transformed. If there were people in me, I'd have a lot of voices screaming in my head." Toden explained

"OK. That's all I need. Well, since you're up, there's someone I want you to meet downstairs. Can you walk?" Makoto asked.

Slowly, Toden stood up and walked over to Makoto. "Does that answer your question?" Makoto just looked at her. "Come on." She then left the doorway.

Toden nodded and followed. "By the way, my name is-"

"Toden. I heard Kaolinite call you that."

Ami was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a news program, when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Turning, she saw Makoto and Toden. She shut off the TV.

"So she's finally awake." Ami said.

"Yeah. Toden, this is Ami Mizuno." Makoto said.

Toden took a seat next to Ami. "Hi" She simply said. Ami didn't reply. She just looked at Toden.

"I understand if you don't trust me. Both of you were attacked by Daimon." Toden said.

"How-" Ami began to ask.

"She said something about previous information." Makoto interrupted. "But that's not very important right now."

Ami nodded. She then turned back to Toden. "Now, we do have some small questions we want to ask. Makoto said you were attacked."

"Yes." Toden replied. "Her name is Kaolinite."

"Why did she attack you?" Ami asked.

Toden sighed. "I failed her."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "She attacked you for failing? Failing what?" She and Ami knew the answer to that, but again, that had to maintain a ruse of ignorance.

"A very important job."

Ami nodded. "Can you remember anything up to Makoto finding you?" Toden closed her eyes to think. "I remember appearing out of a train. Then I had to do my job, then I was attacked, escaped, chased, and attacked again."

Ami nodded again. "Makoto, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

Makoto nodded and the two of them went into the kitchen. When they closed the door, Ami turned to Makoto.

"She's leaving out information." Makoto said.

"She doesn't know us. I'm not sure she trusts us." Ami replied.

"She could just be trying to lure us into a false sense of security."

"There is that possiblity. I'm more interested in all that previous information you said she has."

"Right. She said she had the knowledge of previous Daimon. She also said she was artificial."

"That's something to go on. We'll just have to keep questioning her."

"What about the others? When should we bring them in?"

"Not just yet."

Makoto nodded and the two of them left the kitchen to go back to Toden. She had turned on the TV and was watching what looked like an action movie.

"OK, we do have some more things we'd like to talk about, but it's getting late, and I'm betting you're exhausted from what happened, so we can wait until the morning to talk again." Makoto told her.

Toden nodded and got up from the couch, wincing at bit and clutching her waist. "Do you need help?" Ami asked. Toden shook her head and started for the stairs. Makoto turned to look at Ami. "The couch is all yours. We'll figure this out in the morning." She said. Then she turned and went up the stairs. Ami sighed as she heard the footsteps fade and doors shut. She then lied down on the couch, ready to get some sleep.


	3. Toden's Bad Dreams and Pancakes

_Later that night, Toden was not sleeping very well. Almost being killed by both the Sailor Senshi and her own boss was causing her to have a nightmare. In the nightmare, Toden was stuck in a massive, unending subway system being chased by the Senshi and Kaolinite. The subway was pitch black, with twists, turns, and dead ends all over the place. Toden could even swear she saw the same signal light over and over._

"You are a failure!" Kaolinite yelled at her.

"You won't get away, Daimon!" One of the Senshi yelled. Toden risked a looked back at her pursuers.

 _Kaolinite still looked like herself, but the Senshi were like demons. They all had twisted, horrifying bodies, with blood red skin and sharp teeth. Toden could here vicious laughter, but couldn't tell if it was the Senshi or Kaolinite. The Senshi were firing attacks while Kaolinite was slamming the ground with her hair. Toden kept rolling down the track, but no matter how fast she went, Kaolinite and the Demon Senshi were always right behind her. Eventually, she hitting a dead end. Just as she saw Sailor Moon wind up an attack_ , she woke up screaming.

Shaking her head, Toden looked around the room. It was empty save for a dresser with a mirror and a desk. She looked down and noticed that she was gripping the bed-sheets tightly, her hands covered in a cold sweat. Before she could completely clear her head, Makoto entered the room.

"I heard screaming. What happened?" Makoto asked. "Sorry, I had a bad dream." Toden explained. "I was being chased by the Senshi and Kaolinite. They wanted me dead."

Makoto frowned, then put a hand on Toden's back. For a split second, Makoto was slightly concerned: if Toden's having nightmares about the Senshi, how will Toden react to learning that Makoto is Sailor Jupiter. Putting those thoughts aside for the moment, Makoto looked at Toden. "Well, it's morning. I'm assuming you eat, right?" After seeing Toden nod, Makoto grinned. "Right, well, I'll make... something. Not sure what you'd eat, but I'll see what I can whip up." With that, Makoto left the room.

Toden sighed and laid back on the bed. She was still reeling from the nightmare. It had felt so real. Before she could think anymore, she heard a soft growl. Looking around, she realized it came from her stomach.

'Guess I should go eat.' Toden though as she got up. Stretching her back, she left the guest room and made her way down to the kitchen.

Back at Tomoe's lab, the mad professor was working on his newest Daimon Egg while Kaolinite was briefing the white haired Witch Viluy on the situation with Toden.

"So, do you understand?" Kaolinite said. Viluy nodded. "I do. I'll have my nanobots locate and keep watch on her. If anything happens that may cause her to put our plans at risk, I will eliminate her." She replied.

Viluy then pressed a button on her wrist-mounted nanobot storage, and released several nanobots. Pressing a few more buttons, she commanded them to locate and keep track of Toden. The nanobots complied and left to find the Daimon. Then Viluy herself left the lab, heading back to her workstation.

With Viluy gone, Kaolinite turned and went over to the professor, who was just finishing up the Daimon Egg.

"Is the next Daimon ready to be deployed?" Kaolinite asked. As if to answer her question, the beaker Tomoe was hovering over shattered, revealing the Daimon Egg. It hovered for a minute, then zoomed off.

"Yes." Tomoe replied. "I've programmed it to seek out an athletic target. People who are passionate about sports may have great Crystal Hearts. Now, how is the situation with Toden?" Kaolinite grinned. "I have Viluy working on that." She said.

"Excellent. Now we wait for both." The professor said, letting out a crazed laugh. Once he finished laughing, there was a brief silence. "I'm going to go see how Mimete is doing in her work. I hope she isn't reading magazines again." With that, Tomoe walked off.

Back at Makoto's home, in the kitchen, Makoto was cooking on the stove when Ami walked in. Makoto turned to her.

"Morning." Makoto said. "Good Morning." Ami replied. "Where's Toden?"

"Should be on her way down." Makoto said. "I don't know what a Daimon would eat, so I'm making something simple. Chocolate Chip Pancakes."

Ami opened her mouth to say something, but was interupted by a banging sound. She turned and saw Toden in the doorway. The boom barriers on her shoulders had banged against the door frame.

"So, my boom barriers don't fit properly." Toden say. "That's not good." "Can you take them off?" Makoto asked.

Toden looked at the box on her right shoulder that was connected to the barrier. She found a small button on it. She pressed the button, and the boom barrier slid of her shoulder. She did the same with the left barrier.

With both boom barriers on the floor, Toden walked into the kitchen easily and sat at the table. Ami looked at her.

"How did you get in and out of the guest bedroom if you didn't take off the barriers." Ami asked. Toden looked confused. "I'm not sure." She replied.

Makoto walked over and set the now done pancakes in front of Toden. Toden looked at them.

"What are these?" Toden asked. "Chocolate chip pancakes." Makoto answered. "Easy to make, but very satisfying. Go ahead and try them." She then handed Toden a fork and knife. "Do you know how to use these?"

Toden looked at Makoto. "I may have been made yesterday, but I do have basic knowledge. So yes, I do know." She said. She then took the utensils and started cutting into the pancakes. Picking up a piece with the fork, she slowly ate the piece. With a massive grin, she began eating more of the pancakes.

Ami motioned for Makoto to go to the doorway. Both of the exited the kitchen. Ami looked back at Toden.

"She knows how to use a fork and knife, but doesn't know what pancakes are?" Ami asked. "That knowledge she does have must be a bit spotty." Makoto replied. Ami nodded.

"After breakfast, I'll bring over some of my stuff to help her learn at least a little more. If she's staying, there are important things for her to know." Ami said. She then grinned. "Heck, I might even bring over my Kamen Rider VHS's. I bet she'd enjoy them."

Makoto smiled. "Just don't show her Amazon. She might be a Daimon, but I'm not sure how she'll take something THAT violent." She said. Ami nodded and the two of them went back into the kitchen.


	4. Toden Meets Rei

A few miles away, Viluy was in the park, directing her nanobots to sweep the area. No one gave a second glance to her since she was dressed in her Mugen Academy uniform, and no one noticed the nanobots, which were so small that they blended in easily.

'That Daimon is going to cause us a lot of trouble.' Viluy thought to herself. 'Once I collect her, I'm going to see if I can reprogram her, wipe away any useless emotions she may have. A perfect artificial being to command.'

Viluy's thoughts were interrupted by a beeping on her nanocuff. Checking it, she saw that her nanobots had managed to locate Toden's electrical signature, and were now tracking it.

Allowing herself the smallest hint of a grin, Viluy began following the signature.

Meanwhile, back at Makoto's house, breakfast was done and Ami had run back to her house to get some books and Kamen Rider VHS's to show Toden. While she was out, Makoto was washing the dishes while Toden still sat at the table.

"Hey Makoto." Toden said. "What exactly is 'Kamen Rider'?" Makoto chuckled. "It's a popular TV show. It's about various people who gain the ability to transform into heroes called Kamen Riders to fight evil monsters."

Toden frowned. "Monsters like me?" She asked.

Makoto quickly turned to look at Toden. "No. Not like you. These monsters are truly evil. They want to cause suffering to innocent people. They'll even go so far as to kill. I'm guessing you're not the killing type." Toden shook her head. "No, no. I just-" She started to say, before the door opened.

Both Makoto and Toden looked at the door. Ami was walking in with armfuls of books and VHS's. She even brought a video game console. "I think you're going to enjoy this stuff, Toden." Ami said.

As Ami and Toden went to the living room, Makoto started thinking to herself.

'Well, seems Ami and Toden are getting along. Wonder how she would do with the rest of the Senshi.' Makoto thought, then she mentally sighed. 'We're going to have to tell the others at some point, but when?'

Meanwhile, over at Hikawa Shrine, Rei was sweeping the floors. After bringing Yuuichirou home to recover from the attack last night, Rei had spent all night reflecting on what happened. While she was happy Yuuichirou was alright, the fate of the Daimon was bugging her. Did it really get destroyed? Was it alive? Was it still out there, stealing Crystal Hearts?

She was just putting the broom away when she heard footsteps. Looking, she saw that Usagi had entered the Shrine, upset.

"Let me guess." Rei said. "Kicked out of the house to do more studying at the library?" Usagi nodded. Rei sighed. "What are we going to do with you?" She asked. "I don't wanna study." Usagi whined. "I wanna have fun. I wanna see if they've got any new games at the arcade." Usagi then noticed Rei's face. It looked like she wasn't paying attention. "Um, Earth to Rei. You still with me?"

Rei snapped back to attention. "Sorry. Last night is still bothering me." She said. Usagi was a bit confused. "Why? The Daimon? I'm pretty sure it was smushed under the rocks." She said. Rei shrugged. "Maybe. But it feels like something's wrong. I don't know why." She replied.

"Well, that's probably nothing a delicious milkshake can't fix." Usagi said, now cheery. "Come on!" Rei shook her head. "No. I've got some more work to do around here. Take Minako with you. I don't think she has anything to do today." She told Usagi.

Usagi shrugged and walked off. Sighing and watching her go, Rei thought for a minute. Then she went to use the phone. She needed to talk to Makoto.

Over with Makoto, she, Toden, and Ami were watching one of Ami's Kamen Rider VHS's when the phone started to ring. Makoto got up to go answer it while Toden and Ami were glued to the TV. Makoto went over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" She asked.

"Makoto? It's Rei." Rei said on the other end of the line. "Oh, hey Rei." Makoto said, loud enough for Ami to hear. Ami turned to look at Makoto.

"Um, this is going to sound bizarre, but do you think you could come over to the shrine? I've been getting this weird feeling that something's wrong, and I need to talk to someone." Rei said. "Why not Usagi or Minako?" Makoto asked. "You know how little those two pay attention." Rei answered.

"Well, Ami's with me right now, and-" Makoto began to say. "Oh, good, she can come over too." Rei interrupted. "See you in a little bit." With that, Rei hung up before Makoto could reply.

"What did Rei want?" Ami asked. "Who's Rei?" Toden asked, not looking away from the TV. "Rei's a friend of ours, Toden." Makoto answered. "She wants us to come over to the shrine."

Ami got up and pulled Makoto into the kitchen. "That's not good. We can't exactly leave Toden here alone." Ami said. "What do we do?" Makoto looked through the doorway at Toden. "We might have to bring her with us." She said. Ami frowned. "She isn't exactly inconspicuous. We'd need to disguise her." She suggested.

Makoto nodded and walked out into the living room. "Hey Toden. Would you want to meet Rei?" She asked. Toden looked at Makoto. "Um, I'm not sure. I don't know her, and I don't exactly blend in." She said. "There should be some clothes in the dresser of the guest room." Makoto said. "Don't worry. It can't hurt to at least try to meet her."

Toden nodded and got up. She turned and started for the stairs. Ami walked up to Makoto.

"Makoto, Rei might freak out and try to destroy her." Ami said, worried. Makoto looked at Ami. "Let me worry about that." Makoto replied.

About an hour later, Rei was tending to a small stand outside of the Shrine. Grandpa Hino had decided that he wanted to give selling charms another try, despite Rei stating the last time the did that, girls went missing (not telling him it was because of the now destroyed Dark Kingdom). But he proved stubborn, and so a new stand was opened.

Rei was sitting, bored out of her mind, when she saw three figures walk up. She saw Ami and Makoto and waved, but was puzzled by the third person.

The person was a woman, between Ami and Rei's height. She wore a light blue long sleeved shirt, white gloves (which Rei found odd during the summer), light blue pants, light blue sneakers (she must really like blue, Rei thought), and sunglasses. She had a sun hat on, but Rei could still see tufts of pink hair, and what little skin Rei saw was pale, almost grey.

Rei got up and walked over to the three, hoping to at least know who this third person was.

"Hey Makoto. Hey Ami." Rei said. "Who's this?" Makoto looked at Rei. "Oh, hey." Makoto replied. "This is, uh..."

"Hayai Sokutatsu." Ami said quickly.

Rei was confused for a minute, but then smiled. "Nice to meet you Hayai." She said to the woman. Hayai nodded. "Nice to meet you too Ms. Rei." She replied. "Technically it's Ms. Hino, but you can just call me Rei." Rei said. "Come on inside. I need to talk to Makoto and Ami."

As Rei walked inside, Hayai looked at Makoto and took off her sunglasses, revealing her yellow eyes. "Hayai Sokutatsu?" She asked. "Yeah Ami, why that name?" Makoto asked Ami. "Won't Rei find it weird someone is named 'Quick Express?"

"It was the first name I could think of." Ami replied. "Besides, she can't exactly keep going by Toden, can she?" Toden looked confused. "What's wrong with my name?" She asked.

Makoto looked at Toden. "Nothing. It's just that most people aren't named Toden. Or Hayai, for that matter." She said, looking at Ami on the last part. "Let's just go in." Ami said. "Also, you'll need to remove you shoes before you enter, Toden."

Toden, who had replaced her sunglasses, nodded and removed her shoes. Then Makoto started walking into the shrine, Ami and Toden following behind.

Back at Makoto's house, however, things weren't good. Viluy had tracked the electrical signal to Makoto's house. Discretely, she had her nanobots manipulate the lock on the door from the inside, so she could get in without leaving any trace. Her nanobots successfully opened the lock, and Viluy walked in. Now her nanobots were searching the house, while she commanded them from her nanocuff.

Just then, a group of nanobots brought her Toden's conductor outfit, with the slash marks still on it. Viluy examined it.

"So she was here." Viluy said. "And the owner was hiding her. So where is she now?"

Another group of nanobots signaled her. They had gotten into the phone and were checking the last 10 calls made. They noted the one today was an incoming call from Hikawa Shrine.

"So, this Makoto Kino possibly went there, and I doubt she would leave Toden alone, so she must have taken her as well." Viluy said. "We may finally be able to capture Toden. Nanobots! Come with me."

With that, Viluy left Makoto's home and started for Hikawa Shrine.

Back at Hikawa Shrine, the 4 were sitting out in the back area, and had been talking for almost an hour. Now, Rei had finally gotten to the point Makoto had worried about: asking Toden about herself.

"So, Hayai," Rei began. "Where are you from?" Toden was confused, but didn't show it. "Well, um..." Ami chimed in for her. "She's from Osaka." She answered Rei. "This is her first time in Tokyo, so she's nervous."

Rei nodded. "Understandable. So what brings you to Tokyo?" She asked. This time, Makoto chimed in. "She's staying with me for a while until she can find an apartment. She's getting a job soon." Toden's eyes widened behind her sunglasses at that.

Rei smiled. "That's good to hear." She said. Before she could ask anymore questions, her grandfather walked up to them.

"Makoto, Ami, nice to see you." He said. "And I see we have a new visitor." Toden nodded. "My name is Hayai Sokutatsu."

Rei's grandfather nodded, then turned to Rei. "There's a visitor out front. She wants to talk to you." He said. Rei nodded and started back in that direction. But her grandfather was still standing and staring at Toden. After a few seconds, he turned and walked away.

Once Makoto knew Rei was out of earshot, she turned to Toden. "Well, Toden, what do you think of Rei?"

"She seems pretty nice." Toden said. But then she became intrigued by the trees. She got up and went over to look at them.

Makoto turned to look at Ami. "Well, Rei seems to like her so far." She said. "This might actually work out." Ami frowned. "No, Rei likes Hayai. I doubt she'll be as receptive if she knew the truth." Ami replied.

As if on cue, Rei walked right back up to them, with another girl in tow. This girl had long white hair, blue eyes, and a red school uniform neither Ami nor Makoto recognized.

"Girls, this is Yui Bidou. She's from another school and wants to have a discussion with us. Something about a tri-school program." Rei said. "Greetings." Yui said. Ami looked at Yui "Really? What school?" She asked. Yui smiled and pulled out a student ID card and showed it to Ami. It read: "Yui Bidou, Mugen Academy." Yui smiled. "Only the best and brightest get in." She said. Then she looked at Toden, who was still staring at the trees. "Who is that?"

"Hayai Sokutatsu. She's staying with Makoto for a while. But you can talk with her later. Right now, don't we need to discuss that program?" Rei asked. "We can talk in my bedroom."

"Of course." Yui replied. "Go ahead. I'll catch up."

Makoto and Ami got up and followed Rei. Yui looked at them, and when they are out of sight, pulled up her left sleeve, revealing her nanocuff.

'Finally found you, Toden.' Viluy thought. 'Getting in here was easier then I thought.'

Then she pushed a button on her nanocuff and released some nanobots. "Attack her." She said quietly. The nanobots acknowleged the command and went after Toden. Viluy then walked off.

Toden didn't even acknowledge that someone was there, instead focusing intently on the trees. Specifically, she was looking at one specific tree. Seraching the Daimon knowledge she had in her head, she found that this used to be the first Daimon, Mikuji.

"Wonder if you could have ended up like me?" Toden asked.

She suddenly felt an itch on the back of her neck. She scratched it, but the itching spread all over her back. Then the itchy feeling became a stinging feeling. Toden started to swat at her body to try and stop the feeling, unaware it was Viluy's nanobots.

Viluy, meanwhile, had decided to leave Toden to suffer while heading off to find Makoto, Ami and Rei. Eventually, she managed to locate Rei's bedroom, where the three were talking.

"There you are Yui." Rei said. "What took you?" Viluy, or rather Yui, bowed. "I had to use the bathroom."

Rei nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a scream coming from the back area. The four raced to the back, and saw Hayai flailing around in terror. Worried, Rei, Ami, and Makoto ran to her. Yui, however, simply stayed back. Suddenly, she noticed sparks of electricity on Toden's body. Her electricity powers were starting up and damaging her nanobots. Worried for her nanobots, Viluy called them back, so she wouldn't lose any.

The nanobots complied, stopped attacking, and started crawling back to Viluy, hidden from the girls in the grass. Once they returned to her, Viluy walked away.

Makoto, Rei, and Ami made it to Hayai. The three bent down to look at her. There were several cuts on her, and she was bleeding. Rei bent down in front of her to see if there were any cuts on her face. However, in the flailing, Hayai's hat and sunglasses were knocked off. So instead of Hayai, Rei saw Toden.

Rei's grandfather raced into the doorway. "What's going on out here?" He asked. Rei looked up to him and then ran to him. "Grandpa, head back inside. Hayai's been hurt." Rei's Grandpa nodded and went back in. Once he was out of view, Rei pulled out her Star Power Stick.

Back over with Makoto and Ami, they were examining Toden. She was cut up badly, but she could still stand, however wobbly. While she was trying to stand, Ami noticed that her blood was purple.

"Come on, we need to get her patched up." Makoto said, as she put one of Toden's arms on her shoulder. Ami nodded and did the same with the other arm. Then they started for the door...

...And stopped dead in their tracks, because standing in the door was Sailor Mars, with her fiery bow and arrow ready, and an angry look on her face.

"Oh dear." Ami said, worried.


	5. Ms Toden and the Other Daimon

Inside the secret Tomoe laboratory, the mad professor was putting the finishing touches on what looked like a large oven when the phone began to ring. Setting down his screwdriver, Soichi went over and picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Professor, it's Viluy." The Witch replied.

"Ah, Viluy. How goes your search for our rogue Daimon?" The professor asked.

"I managed to find the Daimon, but there was a complication. The Daimon has begun to redevelop electrical powers. I had to recall my nanobots and leave." Viluy explained to the professor. "If I am to deal with the Daimon, I am going to need assistance."

Tomoe thought for a moment, looked at the oven, and grinned madly. "Don't worry, Viluy. I've been busy with a new method of Daimon creation. Return to the lab, and I'll have something ready." He said.

"Understood." Viluy responded before hanging up.

Tomoe replaced the receiver, then picked it up again and dialed a number. After two rings, it picked up.

"Kaolinite, I need you down in the lab. But first, are you holding anything?" The professor asked.

"I was putting the clothing iron back. Mimete was using it earlier to-" Kaolinite began to say.

"Excellent! Bring it with you! I think it's time to put our newest invention to the test." Tomoe said, before letting out an evil laugh.

Toden had taken to cowering behind Ami as Sailor Mars aimed her firey bow at the terrified Daimon. To Mars's surprise, Makoto stepped in front of the bow.

"Makoto, move." Mars said. "That's the Daimon that attacked Yuuichiro."

Makoto didn't budge. "That's true. But I found her being attacked in the park! She was injured badly, like she is now! Daimon or not, I don't leave anyone to suffer!" She said.

"How do you know she won't just attack you?" Rei asked.

"If that were the case, she would have done it earlier, but she didn't. What happened to Yuuichiro is bad, I get that. But isn't he recovering now?" She replied.

"Makoto." Toden said in a terrified voice. "You know a Senshi?"

Makoto didn't have a chance to answer. In fact, no one really had a chance to do anything, since a beeping sound was heard. Quickly, Ami pulled out her communicator.

"Ami, Rei, Makoto! We've got a problem!" Usagi said on the other end. "There's a Daimon at Juben Academy's Gym! It attacked Minako's friend! Get over here quick!"

Ami shut the communicator and looked at Toden. She seemed concerned.

"Who was that? How do-" Toden began asking. She couldn't finish before Rei ran by grabbing Ami.

"Come on!" Rei yelled. "We'll take the back way!" She then glared at Toden. "We'll finish this later." With that, Rei and Ami left, leaving Makoto and Toden.

"Sorry about this. I don't want to leave you alone, but this is a bit important. Go back inside. Rei's Grandpa will help you with your cuts. And if he asks about the blood, come up with something." Makoto said, before following Rei and Ami.

Toden was left alone and worried. She had only heard part of what Usagi said, but one thing she did hear was "Daimon". Was there another living Daimon? And what was she doing? Was she taking a Crystal Heart too? She had to see what was going on. But a sharp pain on her face reminded her of her cuts. So, before she could do anything, she went back in the shrine to ask Rei's Grandpa for patch her up. Then she would follow.

Back at the Death Buster's lab, the Professor was just placing the clothing iron in the oven when Viluy arrived.

"I've returned, Professor." She said. The professor turned to her and grinned madly.

"Excellent!" He yelled. "Let me show you my newest creation!" He motions over to the oven. "So far, we've been relying on random chance to get the Daimon we need. Well, with this, we can make them right here in the lab. In fact, I'm just about to test it."

With that, the professor jumped over to a control panel and hit a few buttons. The door to the oven closed, and a series of lights and sounds began. The oven was so loud that the professor and Viluy had to cover their ears. But after a minute it was done. The oven opened, and out stepped a Daimon.

The Daimon was a dark pink-skinned woman with purple eyes. The Daimon was well over 9 feet tall, and was extremely muscular. Viluy estimated the Daimon could probably lift a tank if she wanted. The Daimon was wearing a purple tank top, a giant clothing iron as shorts, iron-shaped heeled shoes (which Viluy assumed impractical for a Daimon her size), purple wristbands, and a plug-designed hat.

"Viluy, meet Irondar." Tomoe said. "I've created her to be your assisstant in the matter regard our renegade Daimon Toden."

"I'm intrigued, Professor, but I'd rather not have to work with a mindless brute." Viluy said.

"So quick to assume." Tomoe said. "I'm aware of how much you value intellect, so Irondar is just as intelligent as you are."

Irondar smiled while looking down at Viluy. "Greetings, Mistress Viluy." Irondar said, in a surprisingly soft, feminine voice (Viluy had expected a deeper voice from her). "I've already been programmed with the task of dealing with Toden. We can being formulating a plan to deal with her whenever you are ready."

Viluy allowed herself to grin. She was going to enjoy working with someone just as intelligent as her. And she was going to enjoy being called "Mistress".

Back with Makoto, Ami, and Rei, the three of them made it to the gym. After Makoto and Ami transformed, the three of them burst into the gym.

Just in time for Minako and Usagi to slam into the wall next to them. Ami rushed over to check on them, while Rei and Makoto looked at their enemy.

The Daimon was a tall, athletic woman, about 6 feet. She had light blue skin with a large red dot on her face, light brown hair in a ponytail, and blue eyes with stars for pupils. She wore black bands on her upper arm and shoulders, a headband, whistles for earrings, kneepads, red sneakers, and, for some odd reason, volleyballs over her breasts.

"BA HA HA HA!" The Daimon laughed. "Is that it!? Come on, am I fighting a bunch of babies? Someone give me challenge!"

Makoto stepped in front of Minako and Ami. "Daimon! How dare you attempt to steal hearts and attack my teammates!" She declared. "I am the guardian of Thunder and Courage, the pretty suited soldier Sailor Jupiter. I'll make you- WAKE UP!"

The Daimon was mock-sleeping. Instantly, she snapped awake. "Oh, my bad. You're just so BORING YOU PUT ME TO SLEEP! Name's Haikyuun. I'm going to be the one to drive you into the dirt!" She declared.

'Great, a Daimon with an ego.' Makoto thought.

"Alright, I'll be your opponent." Makoto said bravely. Haikyuun looked at her, then laughed.

"Finally! Someone who looks like they can actually put up a fight!" Haikyuun yelled, cracking her knuckles. "You'd better not bore me!" With that, the Daimon charged at Makoto.

Quickly, Makoto ducked to the right, avoiding the tackle. Haikyuun managed to stop before she slammed into the wall. As swift as she could, Makoto body-checked Haikyuun, sending the Daimon to the ground. However, while still face-down, Haikyuun swung her leg up, kicking Makoto right in the stomach. Reeling, Makoto didn't see Haikyuun get up, and only realized it when she got an uppercut to the jaw.

"Ha! Guess I was wrong!" Haikyuun yelled. "You're just as pathetic as-"

Haikyuun didn't get to finish as Makoto decked her right in the mouth, sending Haikyuun flying into the bleachers. Woozy, Haikyuun slowly stood up, only to taste something metallic. Touching her mouth, she realized Makoto had knocked out a few teeth, and purple blood trailed out of her mouth.

"OK." Haikyuun said, grinning wickedly. "Now we're getting somewhere." Then she charged Makoto again.

"I've never heard of genetics that cause purple blood." Rei's Grandfather said as he applied another bandage to Toden's face.

"Well, there's a reason it's called a genetic mutation." Toden replied.

Toden was lucky that the random knowledge she had included some things on genetics, though she had no idea why she knew any of that. So, when Rei's Grandpa asked about the blood, she had an answer.

Though she wasn't really paying attention to Rei's Grandpa. She was more upset about Makoto and Ami. How did Makoto know a Senshi? Who was she talking to on that device? And what about that other Daimon?

"There." Rei's Grandpa said. "All patched up, Miss Sokutatsu. You're lucky only your face and back got cut. What happened?"

"I ran into a tree." Toden replied. "Then I fell on some rocks. Where's Juben Academy?"

Rei's Grandpa looked at her confused. "Nearby. About two blocks away. Why?" He asked.

Toden stood up. "Makoto, Ami, and your granddaugther ran off to there. I'd like to catch up with them." She answered. Before Rei's Grandpa could say anything, she ran off.

"What an odd girl." Rei's Grandpa said.

Back over at the laboratory, the professor was working on the next Daimon egg already, while Viluy and Irondar were discussing what their plan for dealing with Toden should be.

"I feel as though I should be allowed to engage her. The professor made me with the ability to absorb and discharge electrical attacks." Irondar said. "And if the Senshi should find us and attack, I can easily deal with Jupiter."

"True." Viluy replied. "But I would rather not have them interupt us. We need to keep them distracted."

Irondar nodded and grinned. "Then it's simple. We create a diversion. We have another Daimon sent to attack an area, and while the Senshi are distracted with that, we locate and contain Toden." She said.

"Such a simple plan. Easy to come up with." Viluy said. "And here I though you were my intellectual equal."

"You'd be amazed at how effective a simple plan can be, mistress." Irondar replied. Then she turned to Tomoe. "Professor, would it be possible for you to resurrect a Daimon the Senshi had previously defeated and upgrade them?"

Tomoe laughed. "Of course!" He shouted. "It's a simple process! All I need is the original item the Daimon was made from."

Irondar nodded. "I can think of two Daimon we can bring back. Mistress, would you mind locating Motoki Furuhata's elephant vacuum?" She asked.

"Right down to the previous victim. I'm impressed. But why can't you?" Viluy asked, a little annoyed at being ordered.

"I'm heading to the park. I'm going to collect the heart monument there, and between the two of us, I think I'm the only one with the strength to lift it." Irondar said, flexing one of her arms to prove her point.

"Hm. Fine." Viluy said. Then the two of them got up to go collect the items.

'Irondar, I think I'm going to enjoy working with you.' Viluy thought. 'Though later, I must remind you who's in charge.'

Back with Toden, she had managed to find Mugen Academy without being spotted, mostly due to taking back roads. Walking up to the building, she looked at it in intrigue.

'So this is a school?' Toden thought. 'It's actually really nice looking. And big too. Makoto must be in here somewhere. I need answers. I could start by asking anyone in here if they saw her.'

The sound of crashing broke her train of thought. She looked over at one part of the building, and saw a damaged wall.

'Or I could check out the broken wall.' She thought.

She made her way over to the doors near the wall, and opened the doors just a little bit to see what was going on.

Though the door, she saw the end result of a vicious fight. On one side was Sailor Jupiter, with a black eye, a bleeding nose, and several bruises. On the other side was a bizarre woman. She was missing teeth, also had a black eye, and from the way she was gripping it, Toden assumed her right arm had been snapped. Neither looked like they were ready to keep fighting.

'Is that... the other Daimon?" Toden thought.

"Ready to give up, Haikyuun?" Jupiter asked. To both Jupiter and Toden's surprise, Haikyuun started laughing.

"You surprised me, Senshi." Haikyuun said. "You actually put up a fight. I'll be honest, I was expecting a few missing teeth, but not a broken arm! Future fights with you will be so much fun!"

"Sorry to say, but there won't be any more fights for you." Jupiter said. "Sailor Moon, now!"

To Toden's horror, Sailor Moon walked up and began an all too familiar wind-up. She was about to destroy Haikyuun. At this point, Toden's brain went into panic mode. Not even thinking, she bolted into the gym, running after Haikyuun. None of the Senshi had any time to register what happened before Toden dive-tackled Haikyuun, getting her out of the way just as Moon's giant heart attack fired. It missed, and sailed right into the bleachers.

Once the dust cleared, Toden was looking right at Haikyuun, who seemed a bit peeved. Only then did it finally register in Toden's head what she just did. She turned to look at the Senshi, who were completely flabbergasted at what just happened.

"Oh, um, hi." Toden said, a little sheepishly.


	6. Toden Learns the Truth

There's a saying that goes "you could cut the tension with a knife". But the tension in Juben Academy's gym was so thick it would need to be cut with a chainsaw.

It was completely silent as the Sailor Senshi stared at Toden, who was still holding on to Haikyuun. Jupiter and Mercury looked worried, Mars was angry, and Moon and Venus were completely dumbfounded. Finally, the first person to make a move was, surprisingly, Haikyuun, who shoved Toden away with her good arm.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Haikyuun screamed at Toden. "I was doing just fine. Why would you cut into a great fight?"

"W-well..." Toden said nervously. "You were about to be hit by that heart, and your arm's broken, and-" She was cut off by Haikyuun kneeing her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her.

"So? Injuries are what make fighting fun!" Haikyuun yelled as Toden kneeled on the ground, gasping for air. Then she looked at Jupiter. "You. You get it. Knocked out my teeth, broke my arm. You understand me."

Jupiter didn't have time to react to Haikyuun's statement when a flash of red wrapped around the Daimon's good arm. Then, Haikyuun was yanked away, leaving Toden and the Senshi confused.

Finally thinking clearly, Jupiter and Mercury rushed over to Toden, while the other three just stood there. Jupiter grabbed Toden and helped her to her feet. Toden was about to thank her, until she saw the Senshi outfit. Afraid, she pushed Jupiter away.

"See?" Mars said, running up to Jupiter and Mercury. "She saved that other Daimon. They'll probably team up and attack again."

"I'm sure she had a good reason." Jupiter countered. "Maybe she panicked. Maybe Toden thinks Haikyuun can be good too."

"Oh, so you're first name basis?" Mars asked angrily. "What next?"

"Can someone please explained to me what's going on?" Moon yelled, completely baffled.

Jupiter was a little worried. "Well, um, you see..." She said, not sure what to say.

"Well, what's going on, Makoto?" Mars asked, upset.

Jupiter didn't get to respond, because Toden did instead. "Wait. Makoto?" She asked, nervously.

Jupiter sighed, and turned back into Makoto. Mercury, sensing where this was going, turned back into Ami.

"Hey Toden. Should have told you this sooner." Makoto said nervously.

Toden didn't know what to say, but she could feel her heart breaking. The only people to show a Daimon kindness, the girl who saved her and the girl she watched Kamen Rider with, were Senshi. The ones who killed Daimon before. Toden felt a combination of fear for her safety and anger at being lied to.

"You- you're-" Toden stammered, unable to find the words. Then, something happened. She started screaming.

"YOU TRICKED ME?!" She screamed. At that point, a change happened. Purple, glowing cracks appeared on Toden's face, her teeth turned sharp, and her sclera turned black. She didn't realize nor care. She was blinded by fury.

"Toden..." Makoto started to say.

"WHAT?! WE'RE YOU TRICKING ME? DID YOU JUST WANT ME OFF-GUARD SO YOUR FRIENDS COULD KILL ME? HOW COULD YOU!" Toden continued to scream. Then, tears formed in her eyes. "...how could you?" On that, she suddenly bolted out of the gym.

The Senshi stood there and watched her run. Moon and Venus were baffled, Mars wasn't happy, and Makoto and Ami were sad. Without saying a word, Makoto ran off after Toden.

Back over at Tomoe's lab, Viluy and Irondar were just returning. They had managed to collect the vacuum cleaner and heart monument (Viluy posed as a unique vacuum collector, while Irondar created a diversion with a fake contest). Now Tomoe had what he needed.

"Alright, now if I'm going to upgrade them, I'll need to combine the original object with a secondary object. But no more then one extra item. More then one could cause problems." Tomoe explained. "Now, what secondary object do you have?"

Viluy held up a book on ninjitsu, while Irondar have collected a book on hypnosis. Looking at these items, Tomoe grinned.

"Wonderful!" He shouted. "We shall start with the vacuum."

Tomoe took the vacuum and ninjitsu book from Viluy, and placed them in the oven. After closing the door, he pushed a button and the oven started. Once again, it was so loud that all present had to cover their ears for fear of going deaf.

But, after a few seconds, the oven was done. The door opened, and out stepped a tall woman. She had light blue skin, pale green eyes, and pointed ears. She was wearing a blue, vacuum-like leotard with wheels on the hips, what looked like plastic blue armor on her legs up to her knees, black high-heeled shoes, an elephant-style hat with a tube coming out the front, and a vacuum tube on her right arm.

"Greetings, I am Osoji." The Daimon said. "I am ready to fight."

"Fantastic!" Viluy said. "You will follow my orders, and we shall defeat the Senshi."

Osoji eyed Viluy, and scoffed. "Why should I follow you? With my ninjitsu skills, I can work fine on-"

Osoji didn't finish before Viluy grabbed her throat and pulled her close. Osoji could see the rage in Viluy's eye.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" Viluy yelled. "I am your mistress! If you don't obey me, you will suffer!" On that, Viluy let go of Osoji and walked off.

"Best do what she says." Irondar said. "She can get touchy if questioned."

Osoji rubbed her throat and groaned. "I can tell." She said.

"Now, I'd suggest you practice your ninjitsu skills." Irondar said. "Me and the Professor have another Daimon to recreate."

Osoji shrugged and walked off. After she left, Irondar and Tomoe looked at the massive heart monument, then at the oven, which the monument obviously wouldn't fit in.

"This might be a problem." Tomoe said.

A few miles away, out in the streets of Tokyo, Toden was running as fast as she could. People did see her, but no one could see her face. It was buried in her hands as she ran and cried.

A few feet behind her, Makoto was in hot pursuit. This was not how she wanted things to go. She had hoped to gently reveal the news to Toden, in an attempt to lessen the inevitable pain. But Rei had ruined that plan.

And a few feet behind her, the rest of the girls were following (they had de-transformed before leaving the school). They inteded to stop Makoto and confront Toden properly.

Eventually, they ended up in the park. Toden raced to small corner of the park and sat down, curled into a ball. She began to sob.

Makoto arrived a few seconds later, followed by the other girls. Makoto looked around the park, trying to find Toden.

"Where is she?" Makoto asked, talking to herself. "She's got to be here somewhere."

"And when we find her, we'll make her answer for what she did to Yuuchiro." Rei said, walking up to Makoto.

"Rei, stop it!" Makoto yelled. "Right now, she's upset, probably terrified. Who knows what will happen."

"She might attack someone." Rei countered. "She's a Daimon. They're trying to hurt people! You saw what the other Daimon did! If we don't stop them-"

Whatever Rei wanted to say next was stopped when Ami walked up to her and, to the shock of everyone, slapped her. Shocked, Rei looked at Ami, a red handprint on her cheek.

"Rei, I'm sorry." Ami said. "But you're being unreasonable. I've gotten to speak with Toden, and she's not dangerous. She seems upset over what she did. And she didn't have a choice. Just let Makoto talk to her."

Rei frowned. "Why? What if she attacks Makoto? What if-" She started to say, but Ami cut her off.

"Remember Koan?" Ami said. "You took an attack for her because you felt she could be redeemed. Why are you not giving Toden that chance? Let Makoto talk to her for just a few minutes."

There was silence for a few seconds as Rei remember the incident with Koan. Ami was right. Rei did give Koan that chance. And now Makoto was in the same boat. Rei sighed.

"Okay." She finally replied. "Makoto can talk to her."

"Hey, is that her?" Usagi asked, pointing at a small corner. Sure enough, that was where Toden was hiding.

Slowly, Makoto made her way over to Toden. Reaching her, she knelt down and gently tapped her. Toden looked up, and immediately tried to back away.

"Don't come near me!" Toden yelled. "You'll try to destroy me!"

"Toden, it's OK. I won't hurt you." Makoto said. Toden looked unsure, the purple cracks on her face dimming.

"But... but you're..." Toden stammered.

"Yes, I am Sailor Jupiter. I'd hoped to tell you myself. Break it to you gently." Makoto said.

"You helped destroy all the other Daimon." Toden said. "And now... you might destroy me."

"I won't do that, Toden. And I won't let the other Senshi do that." Makoto replied. "I can tell you aren't dangerous."

Toden's lip quivered. "But... what I did to that poor man..." She said.

"That was bad. But he's alright now." Makoto told her. "We got the Crystal Heart back to him. He didn't die."

"Die?" Toden asked, now worried. "Taking the heart could have killed him?" Tears started to form in her eyes. "I.. I didn't know that. I thought he would just be sleeping. Or... or..."

"Toden, please, calm down." Makoto said. "I can see you feel remorse. You're feeling torn up. And you feel betrayed. But please, give me another chance. Let me help you."

Toden looked at Makoto. Then, the cracks on her face vanished, her sclera turned white again, and her teeth went back to normal. "O... OK." She said.

Makoto smiled and gently took Toden's hand. She then led the Daimon out of her hiding spot. The other Senshi watched.

"It's OK, girls." Makoto said. "Things will be alright."

"Haikyuun, stop moving so much!" Kaolinite said, trying to wrap Haikyuun's arm in a cast. "If I don't set your arm right, your bones won't heal!"

Kaolinite had gotten Haikyuun back to Tomoe Manor, and was trying to get her patched up. Keyword being "trying". With Daimon physiology being so different, she was having problems. Not helping was Haikyuun constantly fidgiting and fuming.

"Why would she stop me?" Haikyuun asked. "Me and Jupiter were having such a good fight, then that other Daimon had to ruin it! When I find her, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Viluy said, walking into the room.

"I'll wreck her." Haikyuun finished her thought.

Kaolinite, finally done with the cast, put Haikyuun's arm in a sling, and got up to talk with Viluy.

"Jupiter snapped her arm." Kaolinite said. "I swear, our Daimon are getting weaker."

"And more outlandish." Viluy said. "I just sent the vacuum Daimon to train, and the professor is working to bring back that heart Daimon. If it were me making them, the Daimon would be brutal, powerful, unstoppable."

"Hey, I am powerful!" Haikyuun yelled. "If I hadn't been interrupted, I'd have won!"

Viluy looked at Haikyuun for a moment, and was about to berate her stupidity before Kaolinite spoke up.

"Of course, Haikyuun. If you hadn't been distracted, I'm certain you'd have beaten the Senshi no problem." She said.

Haikyuun nodded. "I know." She said. "I'm going to go train. Work with the pain to get stronger." She then left the room before either of the Witches could stop her.

"She's crazy. Training with her arm like that will make things worse." Kaolinite said, before noticing that Viluy was looking at her odd. "What?"

"What was that just now?" Viluy asked. "You didn't let me speak. I hate it when people cut me off."

"I played to Haikyuun's ego." Kaolinite answered. "She's got an ego the size of the academy, and I think we can use that. And as for cutting you off, you'll have to deal with that."

Viluy very much wanted to break Kaolinites neck, but restrained herself. With a huff, she left the room to check on the professor and Irondar.

Down in the lab, the professor was laughing like crazy. Again. He had hooked up several wires from the oven to the heart monument. Irondar had placed the hypnosis book on top of the monument.

"My genius is amazing! Just by simply channeling the energy from the oven, I can create Daimon from larger objects!" He yelled.

"Professor, wouldn't it have been simpler to just make a new egg?" Irondar asked.

"Yes, but by using the oven, I can pull up the memories of the Daimon!" The professor answered.

Irondar raised an eyebrow. "That would require the item to retain the DNA of the Daimon, and for said DNA to be neurons." She said.

"Precisely!" The professor yelled. "Now, let's recreate this Daimon!"

On that, the professor threw a switch. Once again, the oven was insanely loud. The heart monument start to shake, then it began shifting. It almost looked like liquid, twisting and morphing. The hypnosis book melted into it. It then started to form into a female figure. After about it minute, it was done.

In the monuments place was the Daimon. She was a tall woman, little over 6 feet. She had a shapely body, blue eyes, and a star mark on her left cheek. She wore an odd, heart-shaped hat, with bright red hair sticking out the front and cascading down the left side of her head. She was wearing a black body-suit with a large orange heart on the front, black disconnected sleeves, and heart shaped shoes.

"It works!" The professor yelled victoriously.

"Hello~" The Daimon said, in a impossibly beautiful voice. "Name's Daiheart."

"My, that's quite a voice you have." Irondar said.

Daiheart just smiled, and turned to the professor. "Would you be so kind as fetch me something to drink?" She asked.

"O- Of course." The professor said, before walking off. As he did, Viluy entered the room, unnoticed by Daiheart or Irondar. Then Daiheart turned to Irondar.

"And could you please show me around, miss?" Daiheart asked. "This place is so new to me and I don't want to get lost."

"Sorry, but I have to-" Irondar said. Then suddenly, her tone changed. "I mean, of course I will. Just let me know when you want to go." Then Irondar headed to the stairs.

"I'm impressed." Viluy said, finally making her presence known. "The professor never takes orders from underlings. And Irondar was made to follow my orders."

Daiheart smiled. "It's my gift. I can make anyone do what I say. I could even make YOU do whatever I say. But that will wait. I have a tour to take." Daiheart explained. Then she walked off, ready for her tour with Irondar.

Viluy frowned. 'She seems overpowered. I'll have to remind her who's in charge too. She'll suffer if she tries to control me'. She thought angrily.

Back over in the park, Makoto and Toden had sat on a bench, while Ami and Minako were talking to them. A little ways away, Usagi and Rei were watching.

"I don't believe it." Usagi said. "A nice Daimon. I thought they were heartless killers."

"Well, I guess even monsters change." A voice said from behind. Turning, Usagi and Rei saw Mamoru walking up to them.

"Mamoru!" Usagi yelled as she ran up to hug him. "Where were you earlier? We could have used your help."

"Sorry." Mamoru replied. "I was on the other side of Minato." Then he looked over at Makoto and Toden. "So, what happened here?"

Rei spoke up this time. "Well, we have a surviving Daimon, Makoto and Ami befriended her, and she knows who we are now." She explained. "Well, at least, that's a short version. You'd have to ask Makoto for specifics."

Mamoru nodded. "I think I'll do that." He said. Then he started walking to Toden. Usagi and Rei looked on.

"Do you really think that Daimon's going to change?" Rei said. "I mean, the Daimon track record hasn't been good."

"Koan changed." Usagi replied. "Why can't she?"

Rei said nothing, but considered Usagi's words. Koan did change, and she was the one commanding some of her monsters. Maybe a monster could be good.

"Well, this is an interesting development." Michiru said to Haruka, the two watching the park from a nearby cafe.

"I agree. First, we learn the Senshi's identity. And now Toden's made friends with them." Haruka replied. "I'm actually impressed. I never expected this."

"Oh, using her name now?" Michiru asked. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're beginning to like her too."

"I'm not." Haruka said. "I just think it'd be simpler to call her by name now."

"Relax, I'm teasing." Michiru said. "So, what now? Since the Senshi know of her now, getting close won't be easy. We'd have to seperate them."

"And when we do, she'll answer our questions." Haruka said. "But that leaves one issue: if she attacks, do we still destroy her? That might upset the Senshi."

Michiru thought for a moment. "That remains to be seen. For now, we keep observing."

Haruka nodded, and looked back at the park. Things were developing in an odd direction, and for once, she was wondering what to do.


	7. Toden, Usagi, and the Cats

It had been three days since the incident at Juben Academy. Three days since Toden had stopped Haikyun from being obliterated by Sailor Moon's attack.

And Haikyun was still a bit irritated from that.

She was in a training room that had been made specifically for the Daimon, repeatedly punching a speed-bag with her good arm. At the moment, wailing on something was the only thing keeping her mind off the incident.

She had just finished up with the speed-bag when she heard someone walk in. Turning, she saw Viluy walk up to her. For some reason, looking at the white-haired witch sent a shiver up her spine, but Haikyun couldn't place why.

"Haikyun, we need to talk." Viluy said. "I'm noticing you're distracted. That is not acceptable. If we're going to succeed in our plans, everyone needs to be focused."

Haikyun rolled her eyes at this. "Look, I don't give two craps about any Crystal Hearts, or tech, or whatever other bullshit you're coming up with. All I want is a rematch with Jupiter. Otherwise, why would I care about anyAAAHG!"

She screamed as Viluy grabbed her broken arm and twisted it around her back. Turning her head, she saw that Viluy had a twisted look of rage.

"Listen to me carefully. You and all the other Daimon work for the Witches, meaning you work for me." Viluy snarled. "Defying me is a grave mistake. If you question or mock me again, I will tear your arm out of its socket. Understand?" Viluy then let go of Haikyun, who stumbled forward gripping her arm.

"Geez, that was brutal." Haikyun said. Then she grinned. "Do it again."

Viluy just glared at her before leaving. Haikyun chuckled, and went over to a punching bag.

'Well, that was a waste of time.' Haikyun thought. 'Well, back to training. When I'm done, Jupiter won't know what hit her.'

While this was going on, at Makoto's home, Toden and Makoto were in the kitchen, eating some chocolate chip pancakes. The mood was a bit more... tense then usual.

"Toden, you're not still upset, are you?" Makoto asked.

Toden shook her head. "No, not upset. Just confused." She said. "I'm still trying to process the whole things about you being Sailor Jupiter. I'd like to accept it, but..." She trailed off.

Makoto frowned, and started to say something, before she heard a knock at the door. She got up and went over to the door, looking through the peephole. On the other side, she saw Usagi. Sighing, she opened the door.

Usagi walked in, looking at Makoto. "Hey Mako." She said. "I was kind of hoping that I could talk to Toden. Never really got a chance to last time."

Makoto nodded and led Usagi into the kitchen. Toden looked up and saw the two. She was a little worried when she saw Usagi.

"Hi there." Usagi said. "I just want to talk, that's all." On that, she took a chair next to Toden and sat down.

The two just kind of looked at each other for a little bit, Toden clearly uncomfortable in Usagi's presence. Eventually, Usagi decided to break the silence.

"So... um... I'm don't want to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking. I am a nice person" Usagi said.

"I have memories of all the previous Daimon that say otherwise." Toden replied.

Usagi frowned. "Right. Please let me explain. Those other Daimon, they wanted to hurt people. They were going to take the Crystal Hearts and kill them. I didn't have a choice!" She said.

"They didn't know!" Toden yelled. Then she sighed. "I've got their memories. I've been going through them on and off for the last few days."

Usagi went blank after hearing all this. "They... didn't know?"

Toden shook her head. "Believe me, I was just as shocked as you are right now. As far as they knew, taking the Crystal Heart would just knock them out. They assumed the people would just pop back up after a while." She said.

Usagi frowned. "I... I had no idea." She said. Then she thought of something. "Wait, if they didn't know, why did they attack?"

Toden shrugged. "Maybe it was because they were told to. When I was created, all I knew was 'Attack the Senshi' and 'Take the Crystal Heart'." She explained. "But there might be more to it. I went through Scar's memory. She was terrified of our boss. Scar didn't want to fight, and the boss attacked her. Strangled her until she complied."

Usagi slumped in her chair. "That's awful." She said. "What about the others?"

"They seemed to just run on instinct. Just do what they were told. No say in the matter." Toden said. "Though there's a gap in my memory. The vacuum cleaner and heart statue Daimons, Osoji and Daiheart. I can remember their names, but not what happened to them."

Usagi just slumped in her chair. Her eyes started to water. "So... I've been destroying them... and they didn't know better. I've been... I've been..." Then she started bawling

Makoto rushed over to Usagi. She pulled Usagi into a hug.

"Please stop crying." Makoto said. "I'm just as upset as your are."

"I never saw..." Usagi said between sobs. "I should have..."

Toden stood up and went over to hug Usagi too. "You were doing what you thought was right." Toden said. "I can't fault you for that. And I'm rather upset that I was tricked too."

Usagi finally stopped crying. She looked at Toden and smiled.

Toden chuckled. "So, now that we're on better terms, is there anyone else I should meet?" She asked.

Both Usagi and Makoto smiled.

"So, we have a situation on our hands." Viluy said.

The white haired witch had gathered Haikyun, Irondar, Daiheart, and Osoji in a small meeting room in Mugen Academy. She had a plan, and wanted to make dead certain they knew it.

"Now, our rogue Daimon is still alive, unfortunately. And she was programmed with at least some of the information regarding the plans of the Death Busters." Viluy explained. "This is unacceptable. So, I have formulated a plan of attack for dealing with this issue."

"Why can't we just make our own plans?" Osoji asked. "Why do we have to follow one plan?" Viluy glared at her, eye twitching.

"Because you are under MY command." Viluy said. "You will follow MY orders and execute MY plan."

"Technically, I'm under Kaolinite's command." Haikyun said. "So, I don't think I have-"

Haikyun didn't finish her sentence when Viluy stomped over to her and grabbed her throat tight.

"Follow. My. Plan." Viluy growled. "Understand?" Haikyun quickly nodded, and Viluy released her grip.

"Good. Now, Osoji and Daiheart will instigate an attack. This will draw out the Senshi, and keep them distracted." Viluy explained. "With them distracted, Irondar and I will collect our the rogue Daimon-"

"Isn't her name Toden?" Haikyun asked. Her answer came in the form of Viluy slamming her head into the table, causing a nose bleed.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT!" Viluy screamed. Irondar looked away, while Daiheart and Osoji winced.

"As I was saying, Irondar and I will collect our rogue Daimon. While this happens, Haikyun will also collect Pure Hearts. Understand?"

The four Daimon nodded. Satisfied, Viluy dismissed them all.

As the Daimon left the meeting room, Kaolinite happened to be walking by. As she did, she saw Haikyun and her bloody nose. Kaolinite rushed up to Haikyun.

"What happened?" Kaolinite asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I think I annoyed Viluy." Haikyun said. "Got a face full of table and a broken nose." She then smiled. "It was a fun meeting."

Kaolinite sighed. "Come on. I'll patch you up... again." She said as she led Haikyun off.

Toden was sitting on the couch, redressed in her now stitched-up conductors uniform, while Luna and Artemis were sitting on the coffee table in front of her. Makoto and Minako were watching from the doorway, while Usagi was raiding Makoto's fridge.

Toden was a bit confused. She searched the memories of the previous Daimon to find out anything on the cats, but all she got was a memory from the first two Daimon, and that didn't help much. All she knew was they could talk.

Toden looked at the two cats, then cleared her throat.

"So, uh..." She began. "I'm Toden. And... um..."

"No need to be so nervous." Artemis said. "We aren't going to hurt you."

"According to my memories, you tried to attack Mikuji and Nekonelle." Toden said. "Besides, that's not what I'm worried about."

Luna looked at her. "You think we don't trust you." She said. "Well, Makoto and Usagi did explain what they could to us. You do seem genuinely regretful."

"Well, I am," Toden said. "But why? I tried to steal a Crystal Heart. I attacked the Senshi. Why would you want to help me? I'm a Daimon."

"Because you were just doing what you were ordered to." Makoto said from the doorway, before walking up to the couch and sitting. "You didn't know taking the Crystal Heart was fatal. And you don't know what the bad guys want with them. Well, we don't either. Point is, you don't seem to be like the other Daimon. The ones before seemed single-minded, uncaring. But you..."

Toden looked at Makoto and smiled. "Thanks. Now if only you could get through to Mars."

"Rei?" Makoto asked. "She's stubborn, but I'm sure you'll win her over eventually."

Minako cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention. "Sorry to butt in," She started. "But if Toden wouldn't mind, I do have some questions about her boss."

Makoto looked at Minako like she went mad. "Is now really a good time?" She asked. "Besides, on the way up you were yammering on about the best place to get banana splits and ogle guys, and NOW you're all business?"

Minako frowned. "I can be serious when I need to be." She said defensively. She then walked over and stood in front of Toden. "Now, about your boss..."


End file.
